Ein fast perfektes Weihnachten
by JapanFan20 -Harumi20
Summary: Ein durchgeplantes Weihnachtsfest in Jacks Hütte und die kleinen alltäglichen Weihnachtskatastrophen und andere Probleme. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: Ein fast perfektes Weihnachten**

**Autor:** JapanFan20 -Harumi20-

**Rating:**P-16

**Pairing:**Jack/Daniel

**Spoiler:**keinen

**Staffel:**keine bestimmte

**Type:**Slash

**Anmerkung:**Die Story ist unter sehr viel Zeitdruck entstanden, zumal es ewig nicht vorwärts ging (Schreibblockaden!!) Ich hoffe, die Charaktere sind einigermaßen gut getroffen und nicht gänzlich OOC, da habe ich bisweilen doch noch meine Problemchen. Ich hoffe, dass sie euch trotzdem gefällt und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

Ein großes Dankeschön an meine liebe Beta-Leserin Fairy, die mir ihre Zeit geopfert hat, obwohl sie selber sehr beschäftigt war und ohne die ich aufgeschmissen wäre. DANKE!!! *knuddl* ^^V

**Anmerkung 2:**Die Story ist auch schon etwas älter und Teil einer Weihnachtschallenge in einem anderen Forum, aber ich dachte mir ich lade sie trotzdem auch hier hoch. Und natürlich gehören mir auch die Charaktere nicht, sondern den verantwortlichen Produzenten und Firmen. Die Story wurde zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht zum Geldverdienen. *lach*

**Inhalt:**Ein durchgeplantes Weihnachtsfest in Jacks Hütte und die kleinen alltäglichen Weihnachtskatastrophen und andere Probleme.

**Titel: Ein fast perfektes Weihnachten**

Schnee fiel in schweren Flocken auf die Erde und türmte sich. Bedeckte alles unter einer weißen Decke, die die Landschaft schützend verbarg. Überall war es weihnachtlich geschmückt. In den Straßen prangten die verschiedensten Dekorationen, von übergroßen Schnee- und Weihnachtsmännern über unzählige Lichterketten und bunten Kugeln bis hin zu mächtigen geschmückten Tannenbäumen, die man an fast jedem größeren Platz bewundern konnte. Und ganz nebenbei dudelten ein "White Christmas" hier und ein "Jingle Bells" da, durch die Straßen und Geschäfte, die voll gestopft waren mit unzähligen Menschenmassen. All diese Menschen nahmen den alljährlichen Stress in Kauf, der entstand, wenn man auf der Suche nach den letzten Geschenken war oder den einen oder anderen Weihnachtseinkauf machte. Überall wurde geschubst und gedrängelt. Es gab nur einen Ort zu dieser Zeit, wo es ruhig und gelassen, im Vergleich zu dem Trubel in den Geschäften, zuging. Der Cheyenne Mountain Complex.

Im SGC herrschte das allgemeine Treiben. Da ein paar Techniker, Wissenschaftler und ärztliches Personal und hier ein paar wachhabende Soldaten und das Personal im Kommandoraum. Es kam nicht wirklich Weihnachtsstimmung auf in diesem Betonkomplex tief im Berg. Ab und an hörte man zwar den ein oder anderen ein Liedchen trällern, auch vereinzelte künstliche Mini-Weihnachtsbäume konnte man ausmachen. Aber sonst erinnerte nicht wirklich viel an dieses besinnliche Fest.

Die Kantine war voll besetzt, obwohl es erst sieben Uhr morgens war. Heute, eine Woche vor Weihnachten. SG-1 saß an einem der Tische. Vor ihnen die Tabletts mit dem monotonen Frühstück, bestehend aus reichlich Kaffee und bunten Frühstücksflocken. Gut, etwas Obst zur Stärkung konnte man ausnahmsweise auch ausmachen. Man sprach über die bevorstehende Mission, die zwei Tage in Anspruch nehmen sollte. P3X-751, ihr Ziel, verfügte über reichlich Vegetation und angenehme Temperaturen von 25°C. Weit und breit konnten weder das MALP noch das UAV irgendwelche Anzeichen einer Zivilisation entdecken, sodass General Hammond beschlossen hatte eine Erkundungsmission zu starten, welche eben von SG-1 übernommen werden sollte.

"Bleibt uns da überhaupt noch genügend Zeit für die Vorbereitungen, Sir?" warf Sam in die Besprechung ein.

"Wie?..."

"Na ja, Sir. Ist die Planung nicht in Gefahr, wenn wir ganze zwei Tage außerweltlich unterwegs sind?" erklärte Sam erneut.

"Kein Problem! Das wird schon klappen, jeder weiß doch, was er zu holen hat und wann er da sein muss. Das schaffen wir doch mit links!" entgegnete Jack optimistisch.

"Wenn Sie es sagen, Sir!"

Sam war skeptisch, erwähnte allerdings nichts Gegenteiliges, weil sie die Stimmung nicht in den Keller ziehen wollte. Sie zerschnitt dann doch lieber einen Apfel und biss genüsslich in eine der Hälften und ließ sich überraschen, ob das Vorhaben auch gelingen würde. Und der Rest des Teams widmete sich seinem eigenen Frühstück.

***

Kurz darauf fanden sich die Mitglieder von SG-1 im Besprechungsraum wieder, wo General Hammond über einige allgemeine Dinge sprach, bevor er zu den wichtigeren Dingen überging. Zum einen war das die morgige Erkundungsmission und zum anderen die Weihnachtsfeiertage.

"Also bei der morgigen Erkundungsmission nach P3X-751 handelt es sich um eine Routine-Mission! Haben die Daten etwas ergeben?"

"Ja, Sir! Laut den aufgezeichneten Daten ist Naquadah vorhanden, das einzige was wir nun herausfinden müssen ist, ob es dort genügend Naquadah-Vorkommen gibt, um es nutzen zu können." erklärte Sam.

"Danke Major! Und da es keine Anzeichen einer Zivilisation gibt, wird unser Hauptaugenmerk auf dem Finden von Naquadah liegen!"

"Jawohl, Sir!" gab Jack zurück und warf einen Blick zu Daniel, der nicht so begeistert schien. Aber es konnte ja nicht immer für jeden etwas dabei sein, wenn sie durch das Tor gingen. Jack wusste schon, wie er Daniel wieder aufheitern konnte. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln formte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

"Dann beginnt die Mission morgen um 0900. Wegtreten!" entließ sie Hammond.

***

Colonel Jack O'Neill saß in seinem Büro. Vor ihm, auf dem Schreibtisch, lag ein riesiger Stapel von unerledigten Missionsberichten, die allem Anschein nach bereits 2-3 Monate alt waren. So kam es ihm jedenfalls vor. Er hatte im Stillen für sich beschlossen, die unfertigen Berichte abzuarbeiten noch bevor er sich in die Feiertage verabschieden wollte. Das schien schwieriger als gedacht. Denn immer, wenn er eine Mappe zur Hand nahm, dachte er an etwas anderes. An die bevorstehenden Feiertage mit Daniel. Dieses Weihnachten sollte etwas Besonderes werden. Er und Daniel waren jetzt seit genau zwei Monaten ein Paar und so sollte das Fest das erste sein, was sie als Paar begehen wollten. Und zwar klassisch mit allem Drum und Dran. Mit einem guten Essen, Geschenken, Süßkram und einem riesigen geschmückten Baum. Und Sam und Teal'c sollten es mit ihnen teilen, schließlich waren sie auch ein Teil dieser Familie. Aber bis dahin war es noch eine ganze Woche. Eine nie enden wollende Woche, wie es schien. Noch nie war Jack so nervös und voller Erwartungen, wie dieses Jahr.

_'Du musst weiterarbeiten, Jack! Sonst fällt für dich Weihnachten ins Wasser!'_ ermahnte sich der Colonel gedanklich selbst und öffnete sogleich die vor ihm liegende Mappe und begann zu schreiben.

***

Daniel hockte über einer kleinen Übersetzung und war schon fast fertig damit, als er beschloss eine "kreative" Kaffeepause einzulegen. Während er sich die heiße Flüssigkeit in seinen Kaffeepott goss, sinnierte er über sich und Jack. Die letzten zwei Monate waren eine der besten seines Lebens gewesen. Mit Jack verband ihn eine Menge. Ihr Verhältnis zueinander hatte sich nicht wirklich verändert, bis auf die Sache, dass Gefühle im Spiel waren. Sie konnten sich noch immer so schön streiten wie eh und je und genauso konnten sie sich auch auf den anderen verlassen, wenn einer Hilfe brauchte. Nur eine Sache machte dem Archäologen zu schaffen. Die Tatsache, dass sie zu Hause sein konnten, wie sie wollten, aber hier in der Basis so tun mussten, als gäbe es diese Liebe zwischen ihm und Jack nicht. Am aller Schwierigsten für ihn - und sicher auch für Jack - war, dass er Sam und Teal'c - seine besten Freunde, seine Familie - anlügen musste. Ihnen in die Augen sehen musste und so tun musste, als wäre das zwischen ihnen nur dieses 'Außergewöhnliche Freundschaftsding' und nicht mehr.

_'Nun komm schon Daniel, du musst mit der Übersetzung fertig werden! Sonst fällt für dich Weihnachten ins Wasser!'_ trieb sich Daniel innerlich selbst an und so machte er sich sofort wieder an die Arbeit.

***

Major Samantha Carter stand in ihrem Technischen Labor und unternahm noch ein paar Tests an der letzten Errungenschaft von P4Y-553. Die Resultate entsprachen aber noch nicht ihrer Vorstellung und so schraubte und zwirbelte sie hier und da noch etwas herum. Nebenher schwirrten ihre Gedanken allerdings um eine ganz andere Frage, die nichts mit Astrophysik oder Quantenmechanik zu tun hatte. Sie war verwirrt darüber, weshalb Daniel und Colonel O'Neill so vehement darauf bestanden hatten, dass sie Weihnachten mit ihnen feiern sollte, statt zu versuchen einen Schritt auf ihre eigene Familie zu zugehen. Schließlich lief es zwischen ihr und ihrer Familie nicht sonderlich gut. Was war also der Grund? Es war nicht so, dass sie etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, nur war es doch sehr ungewöhnlich, zumindest für O'Neill, der doch lieber - allen Anschein nach - allein sein wollte. Daniel passte da besser in das Schema, er hatte niemanden sonst. Sie beide verband ein besonderes Band, so wie Bruder und Schwester. Sie war trotzdem froh über diese Einladung und nahm sie gerne wahr.

_'Nun komm' in die Puschen, Sam, du musst die Tests unbedingt beenden! Sonst fällt für dich Weihnachten ins Wasser!'_ verwarf sie die Frage und widmete sich wieder ihren Tests.

***

Teal'c saß in seinem Quartier und schaltete zwischen unzähligen Fernsehsendern hin und her. Auf sämtlichen Kanälen war Weihnachten das wichtigste Thema. Es musste wirklich ein sehr wichtiges Fest für die Tau'ri sein, wenn jegliche Art von Sendung sich mit dieser Festivität beschäftigte. Selbst die vielen Werbesendungen machten nicht davor halt, die verschiedensten Dinge in einem weihnachtlichen Gewand zu präsentieren. Das verwunderte den Jaffa jedes Jahr aufs Neue. O'Neill hatte ihm erklärt, was es mit Weihnachten auf sich hatte und dass es in den verschiedensten Ländern anders begangen wurde und doch immer auf dasselbe hinaus lief, nämlich das gemütliche Beisammensein mit der Familie. Gut, Geschenke waren auch ein Teil der Tradition, aber nicht zwingend das Wichtigste in diesen Tagen. Selbst nach so langer Zeit, die Teal'C nun schon auf diesem Planeten verbrachte, war ihm das alles noch sehr fremd. Und es war auch das erste Mal, dass er gebeten wurde an diesen Festlichkeiten teilzunehmen, da er sonst immer während dieser Tage zu seinem Sohn und Master Bra'tac zurückkehrte.

'Erneut eine Möglichkeit die Tau'ri bei ihren seltsamen Ritualen zu studieren. Höchst interessant. In der Tat!' traf Teal'c den Nagel auf den Kopf und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Fernsehprogramm.

***

Erleichtert lehnte sich Jack zurück, legte den Stift beiseite und streckte seine müden Glieder. Es knackste zwar das eine oder andere Gelenk, aber es tat gut und war überhaupt nicht schmerzhaft. Er hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft den kompletten Aktenberg abzuarbeiten und war nun mächtig stolz auf sich, sodass er unbeschwert davon ausgehen konnte, Weihnachten nicht mit ein paar unerledigten Berichten zu verbringen. Jetzt musste er nur noch die Mission nach P3X-751 hinter sich bringen und dann konnte er auch das herannahende Fest mit Daniel genießen. Der Gedanke an den Linguisten reichte aus, dass ihm warm ums Herz wurde und tausende Schmetterlinge im Bauch schwirrten. Jack kam sich wie ein kleiner Junge vor, der zum ersten Mal bis über beide Ohren verliebt war und nicht wusste, was er anstellen sollte. Jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers war auf den jungen Archäologen ausgerichtet, wie winzig kleine Antennen, die Daniel' Signale empfingen. Ständig sah er sein Gesicht vor sich, meinte seine Stimme zu hören oder irgendein Geruch erinnerte ihn an Daniel. Egal was es war, es brachte ihn oft in unangenehme Situationen, in denen er von irgendwelchen Leuten seltsam betrachtet wurde, als wäre er gerade aus der Irrenanstalt ausgebrochen, da er sich absolut paranoid verhielt. Jack war es egal, was die Leute von ihm dachten, schließlich hatten sie keine Ahnung, was ihn bewegte. Er war einfach nur verliebt und seine Gedanken drehten sich nur um eine Person. Die anderen konnten ihm gestohlen bleiben, denn er war einfach nur... glücklich! Glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Obwohl es vor zwei Monaten so aussah, als wäre alles zu Ende, bevor es richtig begonnen hatte. Jack erinnerte sich nur ungern an diese Mission auf P3X-irgendwas, wo Daniel beinahe gestorben wäre, aber einer der Berichte rief diese quälenden Erinnerungen erneut hervor. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt leugnete Jack seine Gefühle für Daniel vehement, brach sogar dessen Herz und hatte ihn fast in die nächste Katastrophe manövriert. Jack konnte das Gesicht seines Archäologen nicht vergessen, als er seine Gefühle mit Füßen trat. Selbst jetzt noch verengte sich sein Herz schmerzhaft. Doch es war alles gut gegangen und er war sich seiner Gefühle für Daniel letztendlich bewusst geworden. Und es fühlte sich absolut richtig an. Jack musste Lächeln. Zufrieden. Angekommen. Dort, wo er Ruhe fand.

"Sir?" unterbrach ihn eine Stimme und riss ihn aus der schönen Gedankenwelt.

"Was gibt es denn, Carter?" erwiderte Jack doch etwas mürrisch.

"Ich sollte Sie doch an die Besprechung bezüglich der Weihnachtsvorbereitungen erinnern und Sie dann auch gleich dorthin mitbringen."

"Stimmt. Das hätte ich fast vergessen." scherzte er und grinste schief.

"Sehr witzig, Sir. Es war doch schließlich Ihre Idee."

"Tja, wie Sie sehen können, Carter, bin auch ich nicht mehr der Jüngste und da kann es gelegentlich vorkommen, dass man etwas vergisst." neckte er den Major.

"Schön, dass ich Sie daran erinnern konnte, Sir!" kicherte Sam.

Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zum archäologischen Labor, wo Daniel und Teal'c sicher schon warteten.

***

Die ganze Sache hatte etwas von "In Geheimer Mission" oder "Operation Stillschweigen", wenn man sich diese Geheimhaltung betrachtete. Was war daran so verwerflich, dass scheinbar niemand davon erfahren durfte? Es sah ziemlich seltsam aus, wenn sich vier Erwachsene Menschen in einen Raum einschlossen, um irgendetwas zu besprechen. Das war hier der Fall, als Colonel O'Neill die Tür zum Labor verschloss, um zu verhindern, dass ein einziges Wort nach draußen drang. Sicher war es ihm wichtig das geplante Weihnachtsfest erfolgreich zu gestalten. Aber musste er so einen Wirbel darum machen? Jack konnte manchmal echt kindisch sein, stellte Daniel fest. Und das gefiel ihm so an Jack. Auch, wenn es so Jack-untypisch war, es passte gut zu ihm. Daniel liebte diesen Mann einfach. Und jetzt erst recht. All die Zeit musste er seine Gefühle vor Jack verbergen, durfte sich seinem Verlangen nicht hingeben, welches er nur in seinen Träumen ausleben konnte. Er genoss die Nähe, das Gefühl von Sicherheit. Selbst die kurzen, flüchtigen Berührungen hier in der Basis sog er auf wie ein Schwamm. Daniel wusste, dass es für sie beide sehr schwer war die Finger von einander zu lassen, wenn sie im Dienst waren. Aber die gelegentlichen Besuche, die sie sich gegenseitig abstatteten, halfen ihnen über die langen Stunden hinweg, obwohl diese recht kurz, dafür aber umso intensiver, waren. Sie mussten trotzdem höllisch aufpassen, dass es nicht selbstverständlich wurde und sich ihre heimlichen Treffen verselbständigten. Dass sie zuviel riskierten. Riskierten entdeckt zu werden. Daniel erinnerte sich daran, als er Jack seine Liebe offenbarte. Wie er reagiert hatte und wie verletzend Jack war. Auch daran, wie kindisch er selbst reagierte und welche unüberlegte Entscheidung er getroffen hatte, die das Ende bedeutet hätte, wenn Jack nicht gewesen wäre. Nun war alles so wie er es sich schon immer gewünscht - sich vorgestellt - hatte. Es war sogar um Längen besser, als in seiner Vorstellung. Es war real. Keine Täuschung. Keine Inszenierung. Noch sonst etwas.

"Jack, was wolltest du eigentlich noch besprechen? Ich dachte, es sei alles geklärt?" witzelte Daniel herum, wusste er doch was sie vorhatten.

"Ist es ja auch. Ich wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen."

"Ganz der Anführer. Stets darauf bedacht, dass alles nach Plan lief!" stellte Sam fest und grinste verschmitzt.

"In der Tat!"

"Gut. Da das jetzt geklärt wäre, sollten wir alles noch einmal durchgehen, damit wir nichts vergessen!" wechselte Jack sofort das Thema, bevor das alles noch ausartete.

Also klärten und diskutierten die vier noch eine Weile darüber, wer welche Aufgabe hatte. Am Ende waren sie alle genauso schlau wie vorher. So war es klar, dass sich Jack und Daniel um den Baum und das Essen kümmerten. Sam war für das Dessert zuständig und Teal'c sollte ihnen allen helfen, besonders beim Dekorieren.

***

Samantha Carter stand schon zeitig in ihrem Labor, um noch ein paar abschließende Justierungen und Tests durchzuführen, bevor es auf Mission ging. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis das gewünschte Ergebnis eintraf. Alle gesammelten Daten sahen sehr gut aus und sie war zufrieden. Eine Sache beschäftigte sie dennoch, dies hatte nichts mit ihrem derzeitigen Projekt zutun. Sie fand, dass sich der Colonel seltsam benahm. Irgendwie aufgekratzt, eben ganz anders als sonst. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt, dass er sich dermaßen Gedanken um eine Sache machte, wie um das bevorstehende Weihnachtsfest. Aber ihr gefiel es, dass er aus sich heraus kam und eine andere Seite von sich zeigte. Es lag seit geraumer Zeit etwas in der Luft, was sie noch nicht beim Namen nennen konnte. Sie würde noch dahinter kommen, was es war. Sam war aber nicht die Einzige, die bemerkt hatte, dass etwas anders war. Auch Daniel - so vermutete sie - war es aufgefallen. Schließlich verhielt er sich auch etwas entspannter, seit sich Colonel O'Neill so benahm. Sie war gespannt, wie sich das alles hier weiterentwickeln und auf was es am Ende hinauslaufen würde.

***

Es klopfte an der Tür zu Jack O'Neills Quartier. Ein monotones _Herein_ erklang und die Tür öffnete sich und schloss sich keinen Augenblick später wieder. Jack war dabei gewesen seine Sachen zusammen zu packen, als er aufsah und in Daniels Gesicht blickte und ihn lächeln sah. Ein warmer Schauer durchfuhr ihn, seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf und alles in ihm begann zu kribbeln. Daniels Augen funkelten heute Morgen besonders schön, fand Jack, sodass er sich erhob und einen Schritt auf Daniel zuging. Daniel hatte Jack ebenfalls eine Weile gemustert, als er schließlich aufstand. Noch immer, war ihm, als sei das alles hier eine Illusion, ein Traum und absolut irreal. Fest sah er in die braunen Augen seines Gegenübers, die soviel Wärme, Verständnis und Liebe zeigten, dass ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief. Daniel musste lächeln, als er sah wie Jack auf ihn zukam.

Jack stand nun direkt vor Daniel, strich sanft über die Wange des Jüngeren, wuschelte leicht durch dessen Haar und platzierte schließlich seine Lippen auf Daniels. Warm und weich erwiderten sie die Geste. Stärker wurde das Verlangen des einen nach dem anderen und der Kuss gewann an Leidenschaft, als sei es der Letzte. Daniel öffnete seine Lippen einen spaltbreit und hieß Jacks Zunge willkommen. Daniel legte beide Arme um den Nacken des Älteren und Jack ließ seine Hände auf dessen Taille ruhen. Beide intensivierten die Zärtlichkeiten und hofften, sie könnten ewig so weiter machen, niemand würde sie stören und sie einfach sie selbst sein lassen. Aber...

"Jack!" hauchte Daniel ihm flüsternd entgegen.

"Ja!"

"Die Mission wartet!" Wie er es hasste das zu tun.

"Ich weiß!"

"Dann sollten wir uns jetzt beeilen!"

"Noch einen einzigen Kuss, okay?" schlug Jack vor, da sie zwei Tage Abstinenz halten mussten.

"Einverstanden!" Sogleich legten sich ihre Lippen erneut aufeinander.

Ungern trennten sie sich von einander, aber die Mission duldete keinen Aufschub.

***

Nachdem die Vorbereitungen für die Mission abgeschlossen und eine letzte Besprechung abgehalten wurden, durchschritten SG-1 - pünktlich um 0900 - die bläulich schimmernde Oberfläche des Sternentors und setzten keinen Augenblick später den Fuß auf P3X-751. Rund um das Stargate erstreckte sich ein grüner Mischwald, mit meterhohen Bäumen und Sträuchern. Das Stargate selbst befand sich auf einer grünen Wiese, wo nur ein kleiner schmaler Weg hindurch führte. An dem azurfarbenen Himmel prangten eine Sonne und - so merkwürdig es auch war - ein Mond. Es herrschten angenehme 25°C. Die Landschaft ähnelte den Motiven auf irgendwelchen Postkarten, als wären sie gerade aus diesen entsprungen. Am Horizont erhoben sich schneebedeckte Berge, deren weiße Kuppen in der Sonne blendeten. Langsam entfernte sich das Team vom Stargate und machte sich, mitsamt der Ausrüstung, auf den Weg zu den Koordinaten, wo das UAV Spuren von Naquadah entdeckt hatte. Ein knapp zweistündiger Marsch lag also vor ihnen, der sie durch den Wald Richtung Osten führte.

"Schon wieder Bäume!" beschwerte sich der Colonel, weil sie ihm allmählich zu den Ohren raus hingen.

"Jack! Ist doch mal ne Abwechslung. Wenn ich da an die letzte Mission denke!" gab Daniel Kontra.

"Nur weil es letztens in der Steinwüste so 'toll' war, müssen mir diese Grünpflanzen noch lange nicht gefallen. 90% aller von uns besuchten Planeten waren mit Bäumen übersäht. Irgendwann reicht es doch mal." erwiderte Jack.

"So schlimm war es ja nun auch wieder nicht, Sir!" mischte sich jetzt auch Carter ein.

"Nun fangen Sie nicht auch noch an, Major!"

Noch eine ganze Weile zogen Sam und Daniel den Colonel wegen seiner Antipathie für Bäume auf und Teal'c beobachtete das Spektakel, bedachte seine Freunde mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

***

Nach fast zwei Stunden erreichten sie den Standort, den die Koordinaten angaben. SG-1 landeten auf einer Lichtung auf der sich eine Senke befand. Fels- und Geröllmassen umgaben das Gebiet, das immer karger zu werden schien. Langsam marschierten sie weiter um einen geeigneten Platz zu finden, wo sie das mobile Labor einrichten konnten. Es musste ein stabiler und fester Untergrund sein, damit die empfindlichen Messgeräte keinen Schaden nehmen konnten. Gleichzeitig sollte das Nachtlager errichtet werden. Keine Stunde später standen die Schlafzelte und das Zelt mit dem Labor. Die Sonne stand nun im Zenit und heizte die Umgebung auf. Mittlerweile herrschten knapp über 35°C in der Sonne. Kein einziges Wölkchen war am Himmel, der in einem kräftigen Blau leuchtete, zu sehen. Vögel flogen verspielt umher und zwitscherten vergnügt. Major Carter konnte es kaum erwarten loszulegen und stürzte sich sogleich in die Arbeit. Als erstes steckte sie mit Teal'cs Hilfe ein Gebiet von zwei Mal zehn Quadratmetern ab. Dort sammelte sie ein paar Gesteinsproben ein, um sie zu untersuchen und die anderen sollten in der Zwischenzeit die oberste Schicht abtragen. Also entledigten sie sich ihrer Jacken, griffen nach den Schaufeln und buddelten drauf los. Das Vorhaben brauchte seine Zeit, da das Abtragen anstrengend war.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, es war bereits später Nachmittag. Sam sammelte fleißig weitere Bodenproben, die sie in Becher, Reagenzgläser oder Tüten packte und sie sorgfältig beschriftete. Die Arbeit für die drei Herren war getan, da sich der Major an die Analyse der Proben machte. Die Daten benötigte sie um festzustellen, ob die Messgeräte zum Einsatz kommen mussten oder ob es ausreichte, wenn sie die Proben untersuchte. So klopfte sich der Rest den Dreck und den Staub aus der Kleidung. Daniel wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht, griff nach seiner Wasserflasche und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Ein schmales Rinnsal lief an seinem Mund vorbei den Hals hinunter und verschwand unter seinem T-Shirt. Dieses Schauspiel blieb nicht unbeobachtet. Jack verfolgte jede Bewegung des Archäologen und so blieb es nicht aus, dass er auch die feine Wasserstraße an Daniels Hals bemerkte. Fasziniert starrte er weiter vor sich hin, fand das Szenario äußerst sexy und wäre am liebsten über Daniel hergefallen. Aber das ging nun mal nicht. Nicht hier auf Mission. Und schon gar nicht vor den Augen der anderen. Wieso provozierte Daniel ihn? War er sich überhaupt bewusst, dass er es tat? Daniel setzte die Flasche ab und wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund, holte Jack somit zurück in die Realität. Daniel sah zu ihm hinüber und lächelte. Jack erwiderte dieses Lächeln.

"Hey Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"Was dagegen, wenn ich mich hier etwas umsehe?"

"Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du hier bei Major Carter bleiben würdest, während Teal'c und ich uns hier umsehen." entgegnete Jack in einem leicht besorgten Tonfall.

"Aber hier gibt es doch eh nichts für mich zu tun. Ein Spaziergang kann doch nicht schaden, Jack!" versuchte er Jack zu überreden.

"Also gut! Aber sei vorsichtig, keine Ahnung was da draußen sein könnte!" gab der Colonel klein bei und Daniel sah sich mit einem sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck konfrontiert.

"Ich pass auf mich auf, versprochen!" gab er sich einsichtig, um Jack zu zeigen, dass er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte.

***

Mit einer kleinen Tasche bewaffnet, entfernte sich Daniel weiter vom Lager. Er brauchte jetzt erst einmal Zeit für sich, um einen freien Kopf zubekommen. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Jack ihn die ganze Zeit, während er trank, beobachtet hatte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was sich Jack in diesem Moment alles ausgemalt hatte. Daniel verstand ihn völlig, er selbst hatte Jack begutachtet und sofort wusste er, was er mit ihm anstellen wollte. Aber außerweltlich ging das nicht. Erst recht nicht vor den Augen der anderen. Sie beide wussten ja, dass es schwer werden würde. Also mussten sie das Beste daraus machen. Daniel war ja froh, dass Jack ihn hatte gehen lassen. Sonst beharrte der Colonel förmlich darauf, dass niemand allein unterwegs war. Diesbezüglich zeigte ihm Jack großes Vertrauen, obwohl er noch immer den Beschützer mimte, wenn die Situation es erforderte. Und gelegentlich hielt sich Daniel auch an seine Anweisungen, da er selber Schwierigkeiten hatte, seine Angewohnheiten abzulegen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte Daniel auch nicht vor, sich gänzlich von ihnen zu trennen. Komplette Selbstaufgabe war nicht das, was er wollte und Jack verlangte es auch nicht, so viel war sicher. Kompromisse waren beide unlängst eingegangen, was einfacher war als gedacht. Einen einzigen Zufluchtsort hatte sich Daniel bewahrt. Er besaß noch immer seine eigene Wohnung. Sein Reich, der Ort, wo er tun konnte, was er wollte. Nicht, dass es ihm bei Jack nicht gefiel. Das war es nicht. Er brauchte es einfach, ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken. In den letzten zwei Monaten verbrachte er mehr Zeit bei Jack, als dass er seine Wohnung gesehen hätte. Daniel mochte das Haus von Jack. Er genoss die Abende auf der Couch, wenn Jack bei einem Hockeyspiel mitfieberte oder gebannt den Nachrichten folgte. Während er selbst meist ein Buch las oder sich an Jack kuschelte. Oder wenn sie bei einem Glas Wein Schach spielten. Winzig kleine - womöglich unbedeutende - Momente, die für ihn überaus kostbar geworden waren und die er nicht mehr missen mochte. Ein Knacksen holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Erschrocken sah Daniel sich um und entdeckte jedoch nichts Ungewöhnliches, was dieses Geräusch verursacht haben konnte. Womöglich war es nur ein Ast, von einem der Bäume, der herunter gekommen war. Bevor er weiterging, sah sich Daniel noch einmal um und dann blieb sein Blick an etwas merkwürdig Unscheinbarem hängen. So näherte er sich dem Objekt vorsichtig, dass er keine versteckten Fallen auslöste. Man wusste ja nie, von wem man erwartet wurde.

Das Objekt war vollkommen mit Moos und anderen undurchsichtigen Gestrüpp bedeckt. Daniel musste es erst los schneiden, ehe er erkannte, was es war. Hierbei handelte es sich um eine zirka fünf Meter hohe Steinsäule, in der unzählige Schriftzeichen eingemeißelt waren. Er vermutete eine Mischung aus Keilschrift und einem längst vergessenen altägyptischen Dialekt. Genaueres würde wohl erst ein ausgiebiges Studium ergeben. Daniel war fasziniert von dem Fund. Von wegen keine Anzeichen irgendeiner Zivilisation. Was war dann bitte schön das hier, dachte er sich. Sein Forscherdrang hatte ihn vollständig erfasst, sodass er sich nach weiteren Hinweisen umsah. Ungefähr in zwanzig Metern Entfernung fand er einen völlig überwucherten Rest einer Ruine. Es ragten nur noch zwei halbhohe Mauern aus dem Dickicht heraus. Neugierig, wie Daniel nun mal war, betrat er die Ruine aus Steinen, Moos und Bäumen. Was war das hier bloß für ein Ort? Und als was wurde er genutzt? Diese und andere Fragen schwirrten in Daniels Kopf herum. Er beschloss seinen Fund erst einmal festzuhalten, so nahm er seine Videokamera zur Hand und filmte die Überbleibsel der Ruine und die Steinsäule, auf der die meiste Aufmerksamkeit gerichtet war.

Unbemerkt waren bereits Stunden vergangen und es dämmerte schon, die Sonne stand niedrig am Himmel und war kaum noch durch die Baumwipfel zu erkennen. Wieder ertönten komische Geräusche aus dem Wald um Daniel herum, sodass er abermals erschrocken hochfuhr und seine Umgebung absuchte. Dabei stellte er fest, dass es schon ziemlich spät sein musste. Er packte seine Kamera und sein Notizbuch in die Tasche und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Jack würde ihm sicher den Kopf abreißen, das war er sich durchaus bewusst. Aber bevor er die Chance dazu bekam, sollte Jack erst von dem Fund - dem Zeugnis einer Zivilisation - erfahren. Später hatte er noch genug Zeit ihm die Leviten zu lesen. Fünfundvierzig Minuten vergingen und es war schon dunkel, als er im Lager ankam.

"Wo bist du solange gewesen, Daniel!" rief Jack aufgebracht und Daniel erschrak, weil er ihn nicht hatte kommen sehen.

"Tut mir leid, Jack. Es war nicht meine Absicht."

"Keine Absicht? Ich habe die ganze Zeit versucht dich über Funk zu erreichen. Nichts!" blickte Jack Daniel mit verärgertem Gesicht an.

"Sorry. Ich glaube ich hab vergessen das Funkgerät einzuschalten, Jack. Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich war sehr beschäftigt, dass ich es einfach vergessen habe!" entschuldigte er sich aufrichtig.

"Das ist noch lange kein Grund das Funkgerät nicht einzuschalten. Hast du vielleicht mal daran gedacht, was alles hätte passieren können? Was wäre gewesen, wenn hier ein paar Goa'uld aufgetaucht wären? Deine Nachlässigkeit kann uns und dir den Kopf kosten." rief Jack aufgebracht.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Jack!" gab Daniel sich einsichtig.

"Wie ich dich kenne hast du bestimmt wieder irgendetwas gefunden, was deine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit erfordert hat, richtig?" sprach Jack weiterhin wütend.

"Ja…Ich habe da eine Ruine gefunden und…" kam es kleinlaut von Daniel.

"Wusste ich's doch! Aber dass mir das nicht noch einmal passiert, klar!..." Jack wuschelte durch Daniels Haar, trotz allem er noch immer wütend auf ihn war. "…Lass uns zu Sam ins mobile Labor gehen, dann kannst du es uns allen zeigen!"

***

Sam stöpselte die Kamera an einen der Laptops an und spielte das Band ab. Alle Augen waren auf den Bildschirm gerichtet und schauten sich in Ruhe an, was Daniel gefilmt hatte. Jack konnte Daniels Faszination für diesen Fund durchaus nachvollziehen, aber dass er so nachlässig mit seiner Umgebung war, gefiel ihm nicht. Er hätte doch wenigstens mal kurz ein Lebenszeichen von sich geben können, als nur stur auf diese Sache fixiert zu sein. Ehrlich gesagt hatte Jack mit allem gerechnet, weil Daniel ganze vier Stunden nichts von sich hören ließ. Doch Jack dachte, es könnte nicht schaden ihm einmal mehr zu vertrauen, dass nichts schief gehen würde. Fünfzig Prozent seines Gefühls gab ihm Recht - es war nichts schief gegangen - aber dennoch zerfraßen ihn die Sorgen um Daniel. Angst, dass er ihn verlieren könnte, beherrschte ihn die ganze Zeit, bis Daniel endlich zurück war. Alles was er spürte war Erleichterung, Ballast der von ihm abfiel, als er Daniel auf sich zukommen sah. Jack schaute zu Daniel der mit großen leuchtenden Augen auf den Bildschirm blickte und erklärte um was es sich alles handeln könnte.

"Und was haltet ihr davon?" warf der Archäologe jeden einen Blick zu.

"Ja ja, sehr interessant!"

"Jack!"

"Was ist?"

"Du könntest dich wenigsten ein klein wenig interessierter zeigen!"

"Daniel, und du solltest wissen, dass ich immer interessiert bin, auch wenn es im Moment nicht danach aussieht!"

"Verstehe! Und was hältst du davon, Sam?" fragte Daniel, in der Hoffnung auf mehr Unterstützung.

"Also, so, wie es aussieht, scheint es hier wirklich mal Lebewesen gegeben zu haben. Und das die Ruinen nicht vom UAV entdeckt wurden, liegt womöglich daran, dass sie zu überwuchert waren, um sie von der Umgebung zu unterscheiden."

"Das heißt?" warf Jack ein.

"Das heißt, dass ich mir die Ruinen morgen genauer ansehen werde!" legte Daniel seinen Standpunkt dar.

"Wie du meinst, aber Teal'c wird dich begleiten, Daniel!"

"Aber..." protestierte Daniel.

"Nichts aber!" war Jacks letztes Wort.

***

Am nächsten Morgen ging alles sehr schnell. Ein kurzes Frühstück mit viel Kaffee, eine kurze Lagebesprechung und schon machten sich alle an ihre Aufgaben. Major Carter und Colonel O'Neill blieben im Lager, wo Sam sich wieder den Bodenproben widmete, die verlauten ließen, dass die sensiblen Messgeräte nun doch zum Einsatz kommen mussten. Daniel und Teal'c marschierten zur Ruine, versucht einiges darüber herauszufinden und gegebenenfalls auch ein paar Artefakte zu finden. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass sie endlich dort ankamen, damit sie noch genug Zeit hatten sich in Ruhe umzusehen. Daniel musste Jack versprechen, - obwohl Teal'c bei ihm war - dass er sich jede Stunde melden würde, sonst hatte er keinen Seelenfrieden. Nach knapp anderthalb Stunden gelangten sie zu dem Ort, wo sich die Ruine befand. Daniel brauchte eine Weile, bis er den Weg wieder fand, da er gestern ja nur zufällig darauf gestoßen war und in der Hektik hatte er sich den Weg nicht wirklich merken können. Stolz zeigte Daniel Teal'c die Steinsäule und hoffte, dass der Jaffa ihm bei der Übersetzung helfen könnte. Aber leider war es ihm nicht möglich, da er diesen Dialekt nicht weiter kannte. Daniel strich sich resignierend durch das Haar. Er wäre nicht Dr. Daniel Jackson, wenn er es nicht heraus bekäme. Irgendwie.

Wieder verstrichen einige Stunden. Major Carter und Colonel O'Neill hatten nun eine ganze Reihe an Messdaten zur Hand, die den prozentualen Anteil an Naquadah im Boden zeigten. Es sah an einigen Stellen sehr viel versprechend aus, so dass sie sagen konnte, dass sie diesen Planeten als Naquadah-Quelle ins Auge fassen konnten, wenn General Hammond und die restlichen Verantwortlichen mit der Entdeckung zufrieden waren. Jack gab den Befehl das Lager abzubrechen und sobald Daniel und Teal'c wieder hier wären, würden sie zur Erde zurückkehren. Auch bei dem Jaffa und dem Archäologen sah es recht angenehm aus. In dem ganzen Gestrüpp und unter dem Moos lagen einige Artefakte versteckt, die nicht immer leicht zu entdecken waren. Einiges schien nur unbedeutendes Zeug zu sein, aber Daniel packte auch diese Dinge ein, um sie sich später anzusehen. Am aller Wichtigsten waren allerdings die zwei Steintafeln, die verborgen lagen und die Daniel wie seinen Augapfel hütete. Bevor sie aufbrachen filmte er noch einmal haargenau die Steinsäule ab, damit er mit der Übersetzung beginnen konnte, sobald sie zurück auf der Erde waren. Der Rückweg nahm nicht mehr so viel Zeit in Anspruch, wie der Hinweg. Nach knapp fünfunddreißig Minuten erreichten sie das Lager.

"Und wie lief die Suche nach dem Naquadah?" fragte Daniel Sam.

"Es sieht viel versprechend aus, so dass wir guter Hoffnung sein können! Und wie lief es bei euch?" wollte nun auch Sam wissen.

"Sehr gut. Wir haben zwei Steintafeln und noch andere kleine Gegenstände gefunden. Genauer werde ich mir die Sachen ansehen, wenn wir wieder auf der Erde sind." entgegnete Daniel begeistert.

"Dann solltest du so schnell wie möglich packen, Daniel!" ertönte die Stimme von Colonel O'Neill.

"Bin schon unterwegs, Jack!" grinste Daniel ihn an und verschwand in das Zelt, wo sich seine Sachen befanden.

"Und wie weit sind sie Major?"

"Muss nur noch ein paar Geräte zusammen räumen und dann bin ich fertig."

"Gut dann Abmarsch bei 1700!" gab Jack Befehl.

***

Als SG-1 durch das Tor trat, empfing sie General Hammond mit seinem typischen _Willkommen zurück_ und beraumte die Abschlussbesprechung für 2000 an. Zuerst mussten sie sich den Untersuchungen ihrer Lieblingsärztin stellen, die zwar Routine, aber durchaus auch lästig waren. Während sich das Team auf der Krankenstation befand, transportierte man die Fundstücke in das archäologische Labor, welches bekanntlich Daniels zweites zu Hause war. Sicher konnte er es nicht erwarten, sich die seltenen Exemplare genauer anzusehen. Dr. Fraiser entließ ihre Patienten mit guten Gewissen in die Abschlussbesprechung. General Hammond ließ sich eine kurze Zusammenfassung geben, ehe er zu den wichtigen Dingen kam. Naquadah. Major Carter klärte ihn über die Möglichkeit auf, den Planeten nutzen zu können und er hörte ihren Ausführungen aufmerksam zu. Dann wandte er sich an Dr. Jackson und wollte in Erfahrung bringen, um was es sich bei dieser Ruine handelte. Auch ihm hörte er zu. Nicht so wie Jack, der Daniel mit stummen Blicken bedachte und jede seiner Handbewegungen, die wild flatternd herumwuselten, folgte. Jack liebte es Daniel einfach nur anzusehen, wenn er über eine vermeintlich wichtige Entdeckung sprach, die irgendein Geheimnis verbarg. Egal was es auch sein sollte. Daniels Augen funkelten dann immer so entschlossen und glücklich. Dieser Anblick ließ Jack warm ums Herz werden und sorgte für ein wohliges Verlangen. Seine Augen hafteten an den roten weichen Lippen von Daniel, folgten jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung, die sich zu Worten formte. Jack dachte nur noch daran, dass er sie berühren musste, vertieft in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Stürmisch. Verlangend.

Daniel spürte die Blicke des Colonels, wie sie jeden seiner Gesichtszüge einscannten, jeden Zentimeter verinnerlichten. Ihm gefiel diese Aufmerksamkeit. Er hoffte, dass sie nie enden würde. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von diesem Mann begehrt zu werden, auch wenn es viele Gefahren barg. Daniel erwischte sich manchmal dabei, dass er Jack unvermittelt anstarrte oder dass er absichtlich irgendeinen komischen Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, nur um Jacks Reaktion darauf auszutesten. Auch hier, in der Besprechung, tat er dies und prompt stieg Jack darauf ein. Der Gedanke, Jack augenblicklich küssen zu wollen, huschte kurz in ihm auf, bevor er sich besann, dass es hier doch der falsche Ort dafür war. Kurz geriet Daniel ins Stocken und räusperte sich umständlich, um seine Ausführungen nun fortzuführen. Jack konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, weil er ahnte, dass Daniel seine Blicke bemerkt hatte. General Hammond beendete die Besprechung und entließ die vier in den Feierabend.

***

Nun stand Jack im archäologischen Labor, beobachtete Daniel beim Ausräumen der Transportkisten, in denen sich die Funde von P3X-751 befanden. Langsam bewegte er sich auf den Jüngeren zu, legte sanft seine rechte Hand auf dessen Schulter und drehte Daniel zu sich um. Zärtlich berührten sich ihrer beiden Lippen, darauf bedacht den Moment auszukosten. Sacht glitt das Artefakt aus Daniels Hand zurück auf den Tisch und er erwiderte den Kuss so intensiv es nur ging. Eine von Daniels Händen vergrub sich auf Jacks Rücken, die andere ruhte auf dessen Taille. Jack streichelte Daniels Wange, fuhr durch das Haar des Jüngeren und ein leises Seufzen entfloh seiner Kehle. Sie beide wussten, dass es gefährlich war, dem Verlangen nach einander hier in der Basis nachzugeben. Dennoch war es das einzig Richtige, was sie tun konnten. Diesem Drang nachgeben, auch auf die Gefahr hin entdeckt zu werden. Jack drückte Daniel beherzt gegen den Tisch, wo dieser schließlich zum Sitzen kam. Kurz lösten sich ihre Lippen von einander, sahen sich ruhig an und streiften sich gegenseitig das olive-farbene Hemd von den Schultern. Dazwischen platzierte Daniel hauchzarte feuchte Küsse auf Jacks Nacken, der die sanften Berührungen genoss. Jack fuhr unter das T-Shirt des Archäologen und zog es ein Stück höher, bewegte sanft seine Finger über die weiche Haut. Plötzlich klingelte es.

"Jack, das Telefon!" flüsterte Daniel erschrocken, zurück in der Wirklichkeit.

"Blödes Ding!" stellte Jack ärgerlich fest.

"Ich werde rangehen müssen! Vielleicht ist es wichtig!" entschuldigte Daniel die Unterbrechung und ging an den Apparat.

"Ja? Einen Moment...Jack für dich." hielt Daniel ihm den Hörer entgegen und Jack nahm ihn nur widerwillig.

"O'Neill!...Ja, General...Bin unterwegs!" Jack hängte den Hörer ein.

"Was wollte Hammond?"

"Ich soll in sein Büro, keine Ahnung um was es geht!"

"Verstehe."

Jack schnappte sein Hemd und ließ Daniel im Labor zurück, der seine Kleidung ordnete und sich gleich wieder an die Arbeit machte.

***

Wieder saßen die vier in der Kantine des SGC beim Frühstück, welches diesmal nur aus Kaffee bestand. Sam und Daniel hatten die Nacht durch gemacht. Der Major war mit der Analyse der Bodenproben beschäftigt, wollte 100% Gewissheit haben und Daniel hatte sich die Nacht mit der Übersetzung der Steinsäule um die Ohren geschlagen, in der Hoffnung etwas Interessantes zu finden, was allerdings schwieriger schien und da er noch nicht sehr weit gekommen war. Heute war der letzte Arbeitstag vor Weihnachten und morgen Vormittag wollten sie losfahren, um noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu besorgen, denn den größten Teil der Lebensmittel, Getränke und Dekorationsmaterialien hatte sich Jack in seine Hütte nach Minnesota liefern lassen. Jetzt fehlten nur noch die unverderblichen Lebensmittel, der Baum und... Geschenke. Was Jack betraf, war er sicher wieder der letzte. Wie er die anderen kannte, hatten die ihre Geschenke schon lange besorgt, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wann sie dafür die Zeit gefunden hatten. Waren sie doch in letzter Zeit dauernd außerweltlich unterwegs. Gott sei Dank wusste Jack bereits wem er welches Geschenk kaufen musste, denn darüber machte er sich seit geraumer Zeit Gedanken. Für Sam und Teal'c hatten er und Daniel ein gemeinsames Geschenk und das für Daniel hatte er vor vier Wochen bestellt und nun wartete es darauf im Geschäft abgeholt zu werden. Dennoch hatte Jack beschlossen noch eine Kleinigkeit für den Major und den Jaffa zu kaufen, weil er ahnte, dass Daniel dasselbe vorhatte.

"Und wie weit sind Sie mit ihren Bodenproben, Major?"

"Noch ein zwei Test und das war's dann!"

"Okay. Daniel?"

"Ich brauche noch ein paar Stunden. Teal'c hilft mir zwar, aber so recht vorwärts gehen will es einfach nicht!" klagte Daniel missmutig.

"In der Tat." berichtete Teal'c, der keinesfalls hilfreich war, was die Motivation betraf.

"Aber bis morgen früh seit ihr dann soweit? Ja nicht, dass wir euch hier lassen müssen. Das wäre nämlich keine Option, auf die ich eingehen würde!" erklärte Jack ganz befehlshabermäßig.

"Ich glaube schon, dass wir morgen früh dabei sein werden. Sei es freiwillig oder mit Gewalt." scherzte Daniel.

"Ganz wie ihr wollt!" stimmte Jack zu und grinste, da er sich das Bild gerade ausmalte - er allein gegen Daniel und den Hünen!

Bis spät in die Nacht arbeiteten Daniel und Teal'c an der Übersetzung. Zwar waren sie gerade mal bis über die Hälfte gekommen, aber laut der bisherigen Erkenntnisse handelte es sich wohl um nichts wichtiges, was ihnen gegen die Goa'uld helfen konnte. Daraufhin kamen beide überein, dass sie an der Stelle eine Pause machen und zu Bett gehen sollten. Daniel fiel wie ein Stein in sein Bett und schlief sofort ein, Teal'c widmete sich seinem Kel'no'reem.

***

Am nächsten Morgen lag eine gewisse Leichtigkeit im Mountain, die alle anzustecken schien, da man heute den einen oder anderen etwas mehr lächeln sah oder ein Liedchen mehr auf den Lippen pfeifend durch die Gänge des SGC schlendern beobachten konnte. Jack war aufgeregter als sonst, fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Junge, der es kaum erwarten konnte, dass es Heiligabend wurde. Natürlich versuchte er sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber sobald Daniel ihn ansehen würde, wüsste dieser alles. Sah er doch ständig tief in seine Seele und durchschaute ihn vollständig. Jack lief Richtung Daniels Quartier, wollte ihn wecken, denn er konnte sich denken, dass es trotz allem wieder spät geworden war. Teal'c mochte das nichts ausmachen, schließlich hatte er seinen Symbionten. Aber Daniel brauchte seinen Schlaf. Nun stand er direkt vor der Tür und klopfte leise an, doch nichts rührte sich im Inneren. Jack klopfte erneut - noch immer nichts - und so öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Vorsichtig tastete er sich bis zum Bett, versuchte so still, wie möglich zu sein. Jack erkannte nur spärlich Daniels Gestalt im Bett liegen. Um besser sehen zu können, knipste er die kleine Nachttischlampe an. Für ein paar Sekunden verharrte sein Blick auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren, beobachtete das regelmäßige Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes und dachte daran wie gut Daniel, selbst im Schlaf, aussah. Behutsam rüttelte Jack Daniel an der Schulter.

"Hey Daniel!"

"...."

"Aufwachen Daniel!"

"Noch fünf Minuten!" murmelte Daniel in sein weiches Kissen.

"Du musst jetzt aufstehen. Hast du vergessen, was wir heute vorhaben?"

"Okay...lass mir zwei Minuten!" kam es verschlafen von Daniel.

"In Ordnung. Ich warte in der Kantine, bei den anderen, auf dich." entgegnete Jack und drückte dem Archäologen einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Mm...." schmiegte er sich noch einmal lächelnd an das Federkissen.

Jack wandte sich zur Tür, verließ das Quartier und marschierte Richtung Kantine.

***

Nach einem reichlichen Frühstück - Frühstücksflocken und Kaffee - nahm sich jedes Mitglied von SG-1 eine Stunde Zeit - darauf hatte Jack bestanden - seine restlichen Dinge zu erledigen. Aufräumen, letzte Kontrollen oder fertiger Papierkram. Egal was es war, der Colonel duldete kein einziges Hindernis, welches die Reisepläne stoppen könnte. Denn, wenn er sich das erst einmal zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, ließ er nicht mit sich reden. Sam, Teal'c und Jack standen abmarschbereit vor dem archäologischen Labor und warteten auf Daniel.

"Bist du fertig, Daniel?" fragte Major Carter.

"Fast!" rief Daniel hektisch.

"Fast?" schaltete sich jetzt auch Jack ein.

"Ja. Muss noch den Abschlussbericht über den Fund von P3X-751 beim General abgeben."

"Ich dachte das hättest du schon getan?" hakte Jack verzweifelnd nach.

"Nein. Ich werde ihn sofort abgeben. Wartet doch so lange beim Aufzug. Es dauert auch nur zwei Minuten, okay?"

"Gut. Aber beeil dich. Ich habe keine Lust Weihnachten hier zu verbringen, klar!" warnte der Colonel ihn.

"Verstanden."

So setzten sich die drei in Bewegung, liefen zum Aufzug, der sie in die Freiheit entlassen sollte und Daniel machte sich auf zum Büro des Generals. Dort angekommen klopfte er drei Mal kurz und ging hinein. General Hammond deutete ihm Platz zu nehmen und Daniel ahnte, dass es wohl ein längeres Gespräch werden würde.

**Fortsetzung in Teil 2…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Ungeduldig trat Jack von einem Fuß auf den anderen, legte seine Stirn in Falten und murmelte vor sich hin, in der Hoffnung, dass das Warten bald ein Ende hatte. Wie er es hasste zu warten. Was Daniel wohl so lange machte? Wozu brauchte man zehn Minuten, um einen Bericht abzugeben? Das war doch eigentlich kein großer Akt. Klopfen. Eintreten. Bericht hinlegen. Und raus. Alles in allem ganz einfach und vor allem schnell. Ohne jegliches Geplänkel drum herum. Jack hielt plötzlich inne, als er Daniel erblickte.

"Sag mal, wo warst du denn so lange? Können wir endlich los?" fragte Jack leicht gereizt.

"Ja, aber ohne mich!" antwortete Daniel und erntete sogleich fragende Blicke seiner Freunde.

"Was heißt hier 'Ohne mich!', Daniel?" kam es irritiert und halb geschrieen von Jack.

"General Hammond...er...na ja..." druckste Daniel.

"Ja! Was denn nun?" unterbrach Jack Daniels Stottern.

"General Hammond schickt mich mit SG-4 auf eine Mission, weil deren Archäologe wegen Grippe ausgefallen ist."

"Und da schickt Hammond ausgerechnet dich, obwohl er doch ganz genau weiß, was wir geplant haben. Na toll!" regte sich Jack wütend auf.

"Es tut mir Leid, Jack! Ich weiß doch wie viel dir an dem Ganzen liegt. Ich verspreche, dass ich bis zum Abendessen am 24. da sein werde, okay?"

"Gut, kann man wohl nichts machen. Aber wage es nicht zu spät zu kommen, verstanden?" gab Jack mit einem ironischen Unterton in der Stimme zurück, grinste leicht in sich hinein und Daniel verstand.

"Versprochen!"

Daniel hätte Jack jetzt am liebsten küssen wollen, aber das ging nicht. Nicht hier. Jack fühlte nicht anders, auch er wollte Daniels Lippen zum Abschied berühren. Der Colonel wandte sich zum Fahrstuhl um, wo Sam und Teal'c bereits warteten und betrat die Kabine. Bevor sich die Fahrstuhltüren allerdings schlossen, warf Jack Daniel noch einen wehmütigen Blick zu und Daniel nickte verstehend. Der Archäologe blieb noch einen Moment in seiner typischen Haltung – die Hände in den Hosentaschen – stehen, obwohl sich die Türen bereits endgültig geschlossen hatten und marschierte dann auch zurück, um sich für die Mission fertig zu machen.

***

In Jacks Wagen verließen sie gemeinsam den Mountain. Eine weiße Landschaft mit einer meterhohen Schneedecke erstreckte sich vor ihnen. Es war ein schöner Tag, die Sonne schien und es schneite nicht. Sie hatten freie Sicht und konnten sich gemütlich auf den Weg zum Einkaufszentrum machen, bevor sie die Fahrt nach Minnesota aufnahmen. Richtig freuen konnte sich Jack nicht. Die Vorstellung, Daniel trieb sich allein - ohne ihn - auf irgendeinem Planeten rum, brachte Jack innerlich um. Jack hatte es sich so toll vorgestellt, sie alle - zusammen - in der Hütte beim Vorbereiten des Festes mit allem drum und dran. Doch dann machte ihnen ausgerechnet General Hammond einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Frustriert bog der Colonel auf den Highway ab, der weitestgehend frei war. Sam schaltete das Radio ein, aus dem Weihnachtslieder dudelten. Sie bemerkte Jacks Wut und versuchte sich selbst nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass es ihr ähnlich erging. Sicher wäre es schöner, wenn sie vier zusammen waren, aber wenn General Hammond es als wichtig ansah, dass Daniel unbedingt auf die Mission mitgehen sollte, musste es halt sein. Daniel ist und bleibt nun mal der Beste auf dem Gebiet und wen, wenn nicht ihn, konnte man sonst fragen.

***

Zur selben Zeit betrat Daniel mit SG-4 den Zielplaneten, auf dem sich, laut Aussage des Majors, eine riesige Tempelanlage befand. Dort gab es einige Schrifttafeln an den Wänden, die sehr interessant schienen - einer groben Übersetzung nach zumindest. Daniel durchschritt den Tempeleingang ehrfurchtsvoll, wegen der Größe des Bauwerkes. Es war faszinierend, überwältigend und gigantisch. So etwas hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Alles war sehr gut erhalten. Überall an den Wänden hingen weiße Tafeln mit schwarzer, und schwarze Tafeln mit weißer Schrift. Meterhohe Statuen säumten den Weg ins Tempelinnere. Eine riesige schwere Tür wies den weiteren Weg. Allen Anzeichen nach lebten hier einst sehr fortschrittliche Wesen, die - aus welchen Gründen auch immer - verschwunden waren. Und diesen Gründen sollte Daniel auf den Zahn fühlen. Die Begeisterung über diesen Ort ließ Daniel fast die Tatsachen vergessen, dass er sich eigentlich mit Jack und den anderen auf dem Weg in die Weihnachtsfeiertage befinden sollte.

***

Nach knapp einem halben Tag erreichten Jack und die anderen ihr Ziel, die Hütte. Die Temperaturen lagen mittlerweile bei -10°C und der See trug eine dicke Eisdecke. Jack und Teal'c entluden den Wagen und Sam half ihnen die Sachen ins Haus zu schaffen. Im Inneren angekommen, stellte sie die Tüten mit den Einkäufen in die Küche und die Taschen mit den Klamotten ließen sie im Eingangsbereich fallen. Auf der Garderobe entdeckte Jack einen Zettel vom Lieferanten, der ihnen ein frohes Fest wünschte. Im Wohnzimmer standen annähernd zehn große Kartons, die voll gestopft waren mit Dekoration. Jack musste einiges vorhaben, wenn er sämtliche Materialien brauchte, dachte Sam. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass da mehr dahinter steckte. Die Tatsache, dass sie vier zusammen Weihnachten feierten, fand sie nicht mehr so seltsam, wie zuvor. Was war es dann, weshalb sich Sam fast verzettelte beim Grübeln? Wollte Jack ihnen allen etwas mitteilen, bevor es die anderen im SGC erfuhren? Womöglich wollte er sogar über seine bevorstehende Kündigung sprechen? Aber gab es dafür einen Grund? Eigentlich nicht! Der Major verwarf den Gedanken daran ganz schnell wieder. Sie dachte noch eine Weile darüber nach, fand aber keinen plausiblen Grund, der vermuten ließ, dass etwas im Argen lag.

***

Teal'c betrachtete sich das seltsame Zeug in den Kartons, die sich im Wohnzimmer stapelten und wunderte sich mal wieder, wozu man all die Schleifen, Girlanden, Strohfiguren, Kugeln und Lichterketten brauchte, wobei das noch nicht alles war. In einer anderen Kiste entdeckte er ein paar Figuren von geflügelten Wesen, deren Existenz weder bewiesen noch ausgeschlossen war. Der Jaffa würde sich alles genau ansehen und hoffte so noch mehr von den Tau'ri zu lernen, denn so richtig verstand er sie immer noch nicht, da sie das Talent besaßen mit immer abstruseren Dingen aufzuwarten. Aber ihn warf nichts so leicht aus der Bahn, war er doch die Ruhe selbst. Und so beschloss Teal'c alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen.

***

Jack sah die Arbeit, die noch auf sie zukam. Eineinhalb Tage waren es noch bis Daniel hier auftauchen würde und bis dahin musste alles fertig sein. Was Daniel jetzt wohl gerade tat? Sicher saß er jetzt über einem Artefakt und schaute es sich genau an, um heraus zu finden, als was es wohl diente. Jack wusste, dass sie morgen mit dem Großteil fertig werden mussten. Es musste das Haus geschmückt, der Baum geholt und das Essen gekocht werden. Die Nacht war längst herein gebrochen, sodass Jack und die anderen ins Bett gingen, schließlich wollten sie sehr früh aufstehen. Der Colonel träumte von Daniel, wie er neben ihm lag und sie sich zart und sanft berührten. Spürte regelrecht die Wärme des anderen und den Atem an seinem Ohr. Zärtlich fuhren schmale Finger über weiche Haut und Lippen hinterließen dünne Spuren darauf. Ein Geräusch ließ den Colonel aufschrecken und in die Realität zurückkehren, Kälte schlug ihm entgegen.

***

Daniel fiel erschöpft in sein Nachtlager. Die Arbeit hatte ihn völlig ausgelaugt. Im Tempel gab es jede Menge zu finden, fast schon unheimlich. Das meiste waren kleine Artefakte zur Ausübung von Ritualen und Zeremonien, aber das wirklich wichtige waren die Tafeln und die Schriften. All das musste morgen fertig werden, wenn er Weihnachten mit seinen Freunden und Jack verbringen wollte. Was Jack jetzt wohl gerade tat? Sicher war er dabei die Hütte festlicher zu gestalten oder scheuchte Sam und Teal'c durch die Gegend. Oder aber er lag schon im Bett und schlief. Daniel dachte daran, welchen Spaß er verpasste, weil er nicht dort sein konnte. Lange musste er aber nicht auf ein Wiedersehen warten.

***

Am Morgen des 23. Dezember, genossen die drei Freunde ein ausreichend großes Frühstück, bevor es an die Arbeit ging. Es gab einiges zu tun. Jack verteilte die Aufgaben, denn Logistik war alles. Weil Daniel nicht da war, übernahm er mit Sam das Kochen und am nächsten Morgen in der Früh würde er den Baum holen, den sie am Nachmittag schmücken wollten. Ehe sie aber mit dem Kochen anfingen, hieß es das Haus zu dekorieren. Jack hielt seit dem Tod seines Sohnes nicht viel von Weihnachten, da es mit unzähligen schmerzhaften Erinnerungen behaftet war. Doch seit er Daniel kannte, der ihm einmal erzählt hatte, dass er nie ein richtiges Weihnachtsfest gehabt hatte, war alles anders - seltsamerweise. Und seit sie beide ein Paar waren, beherrschte Jack nur ein einziger Wunsch - Daniel ein schönes Fest zu ermöglichen - ganz anders als in den Jahren zuvor, in denen sie Weihnachten meist zusammen verbracht hatten.

Nach dem Frühstück lag der Inhalt der Kartons überall im Wohnzimmer - gut sichtbar - ausgebreitet auf dem Fußboden, dem Tisch und der Couch. Und dann ging es auch schon los. Jack dirigierte Sam und Teal'c an die Stellen, wo er sie haben wollte. Sie halfen beim Halten der Girlanden oder gaben Tipps, dass auch alles gerade hing und nicht lieblos schief. Zwischendurch ähnelte Teal'c einem riesigen lebendig gewordenen Weihnachtsbaum, weil er statt einer gleich drei oder vier Girlanden, einige Schleifen und fünf Lichterketten trug. Da fragte man sich, wie man das alles überhaupt auf einmal tragen konnte. Über Stunden hinweg hörte man es hämmern, klirren, fluchen, poltern und Weihnachtslieder trällern, bis das ganze Haus ausgeschmückt war. Beleuchtete Girlanden hingen an jedem Fenster- und Türrahmen, im Eingangsbereich hing ein Lichternetz von der Decke herab, wo ein paar einzelne Strenge gen Boden fielen und ein großer Weihnachtsmann aus Holz stand neben der Garderobe. Auf jedem Tisch, jeder Anrichte standen kleine geschmückte Weihnachtsbäumchen, daneben meist ein Räuchermännchen, Kerzen oder andere Figuren, wie Engel, Schneemänner oder Weihnachtsmänner. Am Kamin hingen sogar die großen Strümpfe, welche Teal'c mit fragenden Blicken bedachte. Welchem Zweck dienten den Tau'ri wohl Socken am Ort der Feuerstelle? Selbst der Außenbereich war vollständig dekoriert. An der Eingangstür waren ein Kranz und eine Lichterkette befestigt. Und auch die Bäume und der Garten selbst waren beleuchtet. All das ergab das perfekte Bild einer typischen amerikanischen Weihnacht. Die drei gönnten sich erst einmal eine Pause und genossen die anheimelnde Atmosphäre und den fruchtig duftenden heißen Glühwein.

"Und wie gefällt es euch?" wollte Jack neugierig wissen.

"Sehr schön und gemütlich." entgegnete Sam und Teal'c nickte nur.

"Gut, dann fehlen nur noch der Baum und Daniel!"

"Nicht ganz. Der Punsch, die Plätzchen und das Essen sind auch noch nicht fertig." warf Sam scherzend ein.

"Um die Plätzchen und den Punsch werden Sie sich kümmern." stellte Jack klar.

"Einverstanden und Teal'c wird mir dabei helfen."

Kurz darauf schleifte Sam Teal'c in die Küche, während Jack die Überreste der Umgestaltungsaktion wegräumte. Unterdessen erklärte Sam dem Hünen, wie er den Teig zusammenstellte. Also warf er das Mehl, die Eier, die Butter, den Zucker und eine kleine Brise Salz in die Schüssel und knetete munter darauf los. Sam arbeitete nebenbei an ihrem Rezept. Bald darauf lag die Hälfte von Teal'cs Teig auf der Arbeitsplatte oder klebte in seinem Gesicht. Sam musste unweigerlich anfangen zu lachen, weil der Jaffa einfach nur zum Schießen aussah, wie ein kleiner ungeschickter Junge. Teal'c verstand die Reaktion des Majors überhaupt nicht, hob nur seine Augenbraue. Sam war der Meinung, Jack müsse sich das Szenario mit eigenen Augen ansehen und war auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer, dort wo sie ihn vermutete. Sie fand ihn nicht, doch bemerkte sie die kürzlich geöffnete Terrassentür. Draußen entdeckte sie Jack, dieser telefonierte gerade mit irgendjemand und machte dabei ein sehr wehmütiges Gesicht, wie sie fand. Mit wem er wohl sprach? So ging sie zurück in die Küche und half Teal'c dabei den Teig los zu werden.

***

Karton für Karton und Papierfetzen für Papierfetzen sammelte Jack zusammen. Nebenher summte er fröhlich ein paar Lieder. Das Papier wanderte sogleich in eine große Mülltüte und die Kartons machte er auseinander um sie schmal zu falten. Die Mülltüte stellte er vor die Eingangstür, damit er sie später in die Tonne werfen konnte. Er war gerade wieder auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer, um die Kartons in die Abstellkammer zu bringen, als das schnurlose Telefon klingelte. Ein Blick auf das Display verriet ihm den Anrufer, sodass er sich Richtung Terrassentür bewegte, sie aufmachte und heraus trat. Das Telefon klingelte noch einmal, dann ging Jack ran.

"Hi, Daniel! Schön deine Stimme zu hören!" begrüßte ihn Jack.

"Finde ich auch, Jack! Wie läuft es bei euch?" fragte Daniel neugierig.

"Alles bestens. Wir haben hier ne Menge Spaß, aber schöner wäre es, wenn du auch hier wärst." gestand Jack.

"Ich weiß, es tut mir ja leid. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur Bescheid geben, dass wir wieder da sind."

"Das hab ich mitbekommen. Alles noch dran bei dir?"

"Ja, Jack, mir geht's gut. Alles noch dran und unversehrt."

"Das freut mich. Und wie lange musst du noch machen?"

"Da wartet noch eine kleine Übersetzung auf mich, die ich fertig machen soll. Aber ich fahre morgen im Laufe des Tages los, damit ich es rechtzeitig bis zum Abendessen schaffe."

"Dann will ich dich nicht länger aufhalten, sonst bist du nie bis 18:30 Uhr hier. Also bis morgen dann, Daniel!"

"Ja, bis morgen. Ach und Jack?"

"Ja?"

"Ich liebe dich!"

"Ich dich auch!"

Dann legten beide fast gleichzeitig auf. Daniel machte sich wieder an die Arbeit und Jack marschierte zurück in die Hütte.

***

Sam schob das letzte Blech in den Ofen. Überall duftete es bereits nach leckeren Plätzchen. Teal'c wurde kurzerhand zum garnieren des Gebäckes verdonnert, da Sam der Ansicht war, dass man da nicht viel falsch machen konnte. Jack saß nun auch in der Küche - trank ein Bier - und erzählte den anderen, dass Daniel angerufen und Bescheid gegeben hatte, dass er wohlbehalten zurückkehrt war und wann er morgen hier ankommen würde. Bessere Nachrichten konnte es eigentlich gar nicht geben. Sam beobachtete Jacks leuchtenden Augen, die so anders waren, als in dem Moment vorhin, als er auf der Terrasse stand. Sie waren nicht mehr traurig und wehmütig, sondern glücklich und lebendig. Irgendwas ging hier vor sich und Jack und Daniel waren darin verwickelt. Ganz sicher. Denn seit wann benahm sich der Colonel so widersprüchlich? Es störte nicht, dass er so war, es war nur seltsam. Sonst war er immer ernst, sarkastisch und manchmal auch ziemlich verletzend. Und nun lachte er viel mehr, war offener, achtete mehr auf das, was andere zu sagen hatten oder schenkte einem sogar mehr Vertrauen, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartete. Dieser neue Jack gefiel ihr besser als der alte. Wem auch immer man es zu verdanken hatte, sie war dieser Person dankbar. Diese Leichtigkeit, die ihr Vorgesetzter seither ausstrahlte, übertrug sich auch auf das Umfeld und machte so manches einfacher.

***

Langsam dämmerte es, Ruhe zog ein und die drei saßen im gemütlichen Wohnzimmer. Genüsslich knabberten sie ein paar Plätzchen, die wirklich vorzüglich schmeckten. Im Hindergrund ertönten Weihnachtslieder und man unterhielt sich über die verschiedensten Dinge, erzählte sich Witze oder einen Schwank aus der Jugend. Lange blieben sie nicht mehr wach. Jack lag kaum eine Stunde später hellwach in seinem Bett, nervös, voller Erwartungen und Vorfreude. Daniels Anruf hatte sein Herz höher schlagen lassen, seine missmutige Stimmung verzog sich daraufhin augenblicklich und er fühlte sich einfach nur happy. Wie ein verliebter Schuljunge, dachte er. So langsam schlief er ein.

In dieser Nacht träumte Jack von Charlie. Es war Weihnachten, das ganze Haus war liebevoll hergerichtet. Überall leuchtete und funkelte es. Kerzenduft vermischt mit dem Geruch von leckeren Backwaren schwebte durch jeden einzelnen Raum. Im Wohnzimmer stand der riesige Weihnachtsbaum mit unzähligen Lichtern, Kugeln, Strohfiguren und Zuckerstangen behangen. Im Kamin loderte das Feuer und hüllte das Zimmer in wohlige Wärme. Vor dem Baum saß Charlie, packte erwartungsvoll die Geschenke aus, und seine Augen funkelten vor Freude. Jack - im Sessel sitzend - lächelte, spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhen und griff nach ihr. Dann sah er vom Sessel auf und klare blaue Augen blickten ihn an, strahlten mit dem Baum um die Wette. Jacks Blick fiel kurz auf den Jungen, der eben aufgestanden war. Charlie lächelte freundlich, nickte ihm zu, so als gäbe er seinen Segen für das Hier und Jetzt, und dann verblasste die Gestalt, bis sie ganz verschwunden war und machte nun dem einen Menschen Platz. Daniel. Der Jack noch immer fest ansah und lächelte. Liebevoll wuschelte der Jüngere durch Jacks graues Haar und die Lippen des Archäologen formten ein _'Ich liebe dich'_. Der Ältere erwiderte die Geste und Zufriedenheit machte sich in ihm breit. Es gab ihm ein beruhigendes Gefühl, dass Charlie mit der Beziehung zu Daniel einverstanden war. Sein Sohn blieb für immer in seinem Herzen, er würde ihn stets in Erinnerung behalten und nie vergessen, denn er war ein Teil seines Lebens. Nun würde Jack neue Erinnerungen schaffen - Erinnerungen an Daniel - und deshalb bedeutete ihm dieses Einverständnis sehr viel.

***

Mit einem Gefühl von Wehmut erwachte der Colonel am nächsten Morgen. Der Wecker zeigte 7:00 Uhr an. Etwas früh und da er schon mal wach war, konnte er auch aufstehen. Mit schmunzelndem Gesicht erinnerte er sich an den Traum, der für ihn ein Zeichen war. Alle Lichter standen somit auf Grün. Nun schlüpfte er in seine Freizeitklamotten und trottete in die Küche. Dort rangierte er herum und schon bald zog der Duft von frisch gekochtem Kaffee durch sämtliche Räumlichkeiten. Es gab Brot, Obst, Eier mit Speck und sogar Pfannkuchen mit Sirup. Kaum fünf Minuten später, nachdem der Tisch gedeckt war, erschienen Sam und Teal'c und zwei 'Guten Morgen' Begrüßungen ertönten. Jack schaltete das Radio ein.

"Guten Morgen Minnesota. Es ist 7:45 Uhr an diesem herrlich verschneiten 24. Dezember. Die Temperaturen betragen überwiegend 15 Grad Minus. Als nächstes hören wir 'White Christmas' von Bing Crosby!"

Weit nach dem Frühstück gegen 10:00 Uhr, so war es beschlossene Sache, gingen Jack, Sam und Teal'c zusammen den Baum besorgen. Es schneite leicht. Es dauerte ja nicht lange bis sie einen geeigneten Baum finden würden und ein Spaziergang am Morgen sollte ja auch gesund sein. So marschierten sie hinaus in die weite Winterlandschaft.

***

Daniel saß über den letzten Zeilen seines Abschlussberichts über die Funde von P4X-374. Zur Hälfte war die Mission ein Reinfall, denn wirklich nützlich waren die Schriften und Tafeln nicht. Komischerweise war Daniel diese Tatsache ausnahmsweise nahezu egal. Seine Gedanken drehten sich sowie so nur um eine Sache, auf die er sich wie ein kleines Kind freute, nämlich Weihnachten zusammen mit Jack - natürlich auch mit Sam und Teal'c. Noch nie hatte er ein richtiges Weihnachtsfest gehabt. War immer allein gewesen und niemand dachte an ihn. Früher beneidete Daniel die Menschen, die ein gemütliches Zuhause hatten, mit einer Familie, die für einen da war, einen auffing und Mut machte. All das kannte er nicht. Immer war er auf sich allein gestellt und musste um Anerkennung kämpfen, wo es andere scheinbar einfacher hatten. Im Grunde wurde aus Daniel, gerade wegen dieser Schwierigkeiten und Anfeindungen, das, was er heute war. Ein Mensch mit starkem Willen, Überzeugungskraft und Durchsetzungsvermögen. Fand sogar Menschen, denen er wichtig war und die ihm wichtig waren. Freunde - eine Familie - auf die er zählen konnte. Menschen, die ihm das Gefühl gaben ernst genommen zu werden, bei denen er Ruhe fand und seinen Emotionen freien Lauf lassen konnte. Menschen, die ihn liebten und die er liebte. Besonders einer - Jack! Zwar war dieser Daniel nicht von Anfang an wohl gesonnen, doch im Laufe der Zeit, war Jack stets derjenige, auf den Daniel zu gehen konnte. Auch wenn Jack sich des Öfteren wie die Axt im Wald benahm und nicht darauf achtete, dass er andere mit seinem Sarkasmus oder seiner distanzierten Art verletzte. Stets wirkte der Colonel unnahbar, stur und ignorant, doch eigentlich war das nur ein Schutzmechanismus, eine Mauer, die er sich über all die Jahre aufgebaut hatte. Und das es ein Dr. Jackson wagte diese Mauer einzureißen, kam für Jack bestimmt unerwartet. Umso glücklicher war Daniel, dass eben dieser zuweilen doch sehr verschlossene Colonel, ihm sein Herz öffnete. Ein paar Tränen stahlen sich in Daniels Augen. Tränen, die glücklich sein bedeuteten.

***

Noch eine letzte Unterschrift und der Bericht war zur Abgabe bereit. Fertig! Endlich! Und jetzt nichts wie weg von hier, dachte Daniel! Der Bericht landete zehn Minuten später auf dem Tisch des Generals. Gemütlich schlenderte der Archäologe durch die leer gefegten Gänge des SGC Richtung Fahrstuhl. Ein einzelner Soldat, der wohl auf einem Rundgang war, kam ihm im Halbdunklen entgegen. Daniel wünschte diesem ein frohes Fest, war der Meinung, dass er zu bemitleiden war, da er zu Weihnachten Dienst schieben musste. Der Soldat erwiderte die Geste und Daniel marschierte weiter in Richtung Aufzug. Dort angekommen drückte er den Knopf für die oberste Ebene und mit einem leichten surren setzte sich die Kabine in Bewegung. Kurze Zeit später öffneten sich die Türen wieder und Daniel trat heraus und lief zu seinem Wagen, der neben zwei drei anderen einsam auf der Parkebene stand und warf seine Reisetasche auf den Beifahrersitz. Bevor er losfuhr, führte er noch ein Telefonat. Dann verließ er den Mountain, steuerte noch mal sein Apartment an, um die Tasche mit den Geschenken, die er schon vor einem halben Jahr besorgt hatte, zu holen und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg.

***

Eine Stunde später kehrten die drei Waldläufer zurück, in ihrem Gepäck hatten sie einen schönen großen Nadelbaum. Ein Prachtexemplar, wie sie alle fanden. Zu zweit hievten Jack und Teal'c den Baum ins Wohnzimmer neben den Kamin in die freie Ecke. Mit einem Ruck stellten sie ihn auf, stabil in die dafür vorgesehene Halterung. Nun entledigte man sich erst einmal der nassen Sachen und wärmte sich mit einem schönen heißen Glühwein auf. Jacks Blick fiel plötzlich auf das rote blinkende Lämpchen des Anrufbeantworters, blieb förmlich hängen, und drückte im selben Moment auf das Knöpfchen.

"Hier ist der Anschluss von Jack O'Neill, sprechen sie nach dem Piepton! PIEP!"

"Hi, ich bin's Daniel, fahre jetzt los und werde auf jeden Fall zum Abendessen da sein. Freue mich schon, grüsse Sam und Teal'c von mir! Und lasst mir noch ein paar Plätzchen übrig, ja? Bis dann! PIEP!"

Gut, Daniel war auf dem Weg hier her. Jetzt wussten sie wenigstens, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch blieb. Schließlich wollte der Baum noch geschmückt und das Essen gekocht werden. So fingen Jack und Sam an die Gans auszunehmen um sie anschließend wieder zu füllen, bevor sie dann mehrere Stunden im Ofen schmorte. Dazu gab es Kartoffeln, Gemüse, leckere Bratensoße und Kroketten, wer wollte bekam auch etwas Süßes. Am Nachmittag war es soweit. Das Objekt der Begierde sollte in Angriff genommen werden, die Zeit drängte. Im Laufe der letzten Stunden nahm der Schneefall immer weiter zu, dicke schwere Flocken fielen gen Boden. Man versammelte sich im Wohnzimmer, Jack drückte Teal'c eine Schachtel mit Baumschmuck in die Hand und erklärte ihm, dass er den Inhalt einfach auf dem Baum verteilen musste. Das war doch eigentlich ganz leicht. Oder? Teal'c schien echt Talent zu haben, denn er stellte sich gar nicht mal so dumm, wenn man bedachte, dass das der erste Baum in seinem Leben war, den er schmückte. Einige Zeit später stand der Baum in voller Pracht mit vielen Lichtern vor ihnen.

"Schön, nicht wahr!" sprach Jack.

"Ja wunderschön. Da haben wir uns wirklich selbst übertroffen, denn so einen Baum habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." entgegnete Carter.

"Und Teal'c, was sagst du?"

"In der Tat, ein effektvoller Anblick, O'Neill!"

"Schade, dass Daniel noch nicht hier ist." stellte Sam fest, er hätte diesen Moment bestimmt mit ihnen teilen wollen.

"Ja, wirklich schade. Entschuldigt mich einen Moment." verließ Jack den Raum, war ihm doch gerade wieder dieser Traum, mit seinem lächelnden Sohn, in den Sinn gekommen.

Verständnisvoll nickten beide.

***

Die Sicht betrug kaum mehr als fünfzig Meter. Dichter Schneefall behinderte das Sichtfeld. Im Radio meldete der Wetterdienst einen heftigen Schneesturm, der über Minnesota hinwegfegte. Mehrere Meter Neuschnee waren gefallen. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht mal mehr fünfundvierzig Minuten, dann würde er an seinem Ziel sein. Wohltuende Wärme, leckeres Essen, seine Familie und viel Spaß. All das war zum Greifen nahe. Am meisten freute er sich auf seinen Geliebten, auf dessen Umarmung und einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ein lautes Krachen riss Daniel aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Baum war unter der Schneelast zusammen gebrochen, war direkt auf die Fahrbahn gefallen und lag nun quer über der Straße. Daniel fuhr direkt darauf zu, versuchte zu bremsen. Er riss das Lenkrad nach links, seine Räder blockierten und er verlor die Kontrolle über das Fahrzeug, kam ins Schleudern. Er fuhr eine kleine Böschung hinunter und knallte frontal gegen einen Baum. Sein Kopf schlug kurz auf dem Lenkrad auf, bevor sich der Airbag öffnete. Daniel zitterte, nicht nur vor Kälte, sondern auch, weil er nicht wusste, ob man ihn hier finden würde. Schmerzen durchfuhren ihn, sein rechtes Bein war eingeklemmt, Blut rann sein Gesicht entlang und tropfte auf den Pulloverkragen. Jack, war sein einziger Gedanke, der in ihm vorherrschte, ehe er in die Bewusstlosigkeit verfiel.

***

Es war bereits viertel sieben am Abend. Der Tisch war eingedeckt. Eine weiße Tischdecke mit weihnachtlichem Muster und darauf ein roter Läufer drapiert. In der Mitte des Tisches standen vier rote Leuchterkerzen, dazwischen etwas Tannengrün, weißes Geschirr mit einem schmalen zarten Goldrand auf jedem Platz, Besteck links und rechts und Weingläser. Alle drei trugen Festtagskleidung. Nervös fielen die Blicke ständig auf die Uhr, es war nun schon fünf vor halb. Wo blieb Daniel bloß? Sam tischte inzwischen schon die Speisen auf, während Jack weiterhin nervös auf und ab lief. Machte sich und die anderen mit dieser Rennerei verrückt. Fünf Minuten hatte er noch und wenn Daniel dann immer noch nicht da war, würde er ihn noch einmal versuchen anzurufen.

"Daniel wird schon kommen. Vielleicht ist er wegen dem Wetter etwas später dran, schließlich schneit es ziemlich heftig." sprach Sam in einem ruhigen Tonfall um die Situation aufzuhellen.

"Na hoffentlich!" gab Jack resignierend zurück.

Ganz wohl war Jack bei der Warterei nicht. Und wenn ihm nun etwas passiert war? Der Sturm war schließlich nicht ganz ohne. Die unmöglichsten Szenarien fluteten seinen Kopf. Wollte er doch daran glauben, dass sich Daniel einfach nur verspätete. Mittlerweile war es kurz nach halb Sieben, Jack wählte Daniels Nummer und wieder ging nur die Mailbox ran. - Der von Ihnen gewünschte Gesprächspartner, ist vorübergehend leider nicht zu erreichen! The person you've called... - Vielleicht war auch der Akku leer? Oder der Empfang war schlecht, weil er in einem Funkloch saß? Oder, aber... Nein, daran mochte er nicht denken, schließlich waren sie beide kurz davor, den anderen etwas zu sagen. Da konnte es nicht schon wieder vorbei sein. Nach so kurzer Zeit. Nicht an Weihnachten. Niemals. Er würde es sich nicht verzeihen. Weitere neunzig Minuten verstrichen, zogen sich wie Gummi in die Länge, als das Telefon klingelte. Jack sprang auf und stürzte sofort an den Hörer.

"Daniel, wo bleibst du denn? Das Essen wird kalt." rief er aufgebracht, versuchte seinen sorgenvollen Ton in der Stimme zu überspielen.

"Nein, hier ist Fraiser." kam es leicht erschrocken.

"Ach sie sind es, Janet! Was gibt's?" Enttäuschung schwebte in Jacks Worten, weil es 'nur' Doc Fraiser war.

"Ich rufe nur an, um ihnen und den anderen ein schönes gemütliches Weihnachtsfest zu wünschen, da ich bisher noch keine Möglichkeit hatte, mich zu melden. Ist irgendetwas passiert? Was ist mit Daniel?" wollte Janet wissen, da sie Jacks Sorgen heraushören konnte.

"Er ist überfällig, sollte um halb sieben hier sein. Na ja, liegt wohl am Schneesturm, dass er sich verspätet!" klärte er die anfängliche Verwechslung auf und versuchte sich selbst gut zuzureden.

"Verstehe. Sicher wird er noch kommen! Dann mach ich erstmal Schluss, womöglich versucht er sie gerade zu erreichen. Sagen sie Sam und Teal'c einen schönen Gruß von mir und machen sie sich keine Sorgen Jack!"

"Mach ich! Ihnen auch ein schönes Fest, Janet. Grüssen Sie Cassie von uns!"

"Ja."

Beide legten auf.

Die Sorgen waren längst der Angst gewichen. Angst davor, was kommen konnte. Irgendwie entwickelte sich der Traum von Weihnachten in einen Alptraum. Die Ungewissheit trieb einen in den Wahnsinn. Gäbe es doch nur ein winziges Lebenszeichen von Daniel. Irgendjemand hatte wohl etwas dagegen, dass alles glatt lief. So kam es Jack vor, denn jedes Mal, wenn er glaubte es geschafft zu haben oder glücklich zu sein, dann machte man ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Immer kurz vor dem Ziel, stellte ihm jemand ein Bein, sodass er fiel. In ein Loch ohne Boden oder in die nächste Katastrophe. Manchmal fühlte er sich, wie eins dieser Versuchskaninchen, die man wahllos pieken konnte. Und Daniel traf es nicht minder schwer. Und gerade deshalb, wollte Jack, dass es diesmal klappte. Aber nein. Vergebliche Liebesmüh. Ahnte er doch, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Erneutes Telefonklingeln ließ ihn hochschrecken. Schnell nahm er den Hörer ab.

"Daniel?" fragte Jack automatisch.

"Nein, tut mir leid. Aber spreche ich mit einem gewissen Jack O'Neill?" sprach eine weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Ja, der bin ich. Um was geht es?" Jack' Stimme zitterte ein wenig und biss sich deshalb auf die Unterlippe.

"Dann kennen sie einen Daniel Jackson?"

"Ja, sicher! Sagen sie schon um was es geht!" ungehalten klang sein Tonfall, weil er noch immer nicht wusste, was diese Frau zu sagen hatte.

"Ich habe ihre Telefonnummer aus den persönlichen Sachen des jungen Mannes, dass man sie benachrichtigen soll, wenn etwas passiert sei...." augenblicklich schoss Jack das Blut aus dem Gesicht und war kreidebleich, bekam nasse Hände.

"Was ist los!"

"Ich wollte ihnen mitteilen, dass Daniel Jackson vor einer Stunde ins Mercy Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde. Er hatte einen Unfall."

"Unfall?" wiederholte Jack das Wort, was er nicht hören wollte und ließ Sam und Teal'c aufhorchen.

"Ja. Es wäre schön, wenn sie vorbeikommen könnten." erklärte die Frau.

"Komme sofort!" bestätigte er kurz und legte auf.

Mit zittrigen Händen hielt Jack noch immer das Telefon in der Hand und blickte zu Sam und Teal'c. Sam war ebenfalls etwas die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Bei Teal'c konnte man die Sorgen nur vermuten, da er seine Emotionen hinter seinem angespannten Gesicht verbarg. Wie konnte er nur so ruhig bleiben? Das war Jack von je her ein Rätsel. Sam fand als erste die Sprache wieder.

"Was soll das mit dem Unfall bedeuten? Ist irgendetwas mit Daniel?" sprach sie eindringlich.

"Genaueres hat die Frau nicht gesagt, nur dass Daniel einen Unfall hatte und vor einer Stunde eingeliefert wurden war." kam es kurz und ungläubig, ob er es auch richtig verstanden hatte, von Jack.

"Oh Gott!" war Sams Reaktion darauf, da sie sich ausmalte, was passiert sein konnte.

"Ich werde jetzt ins Krankenhaus fahren, wenn ihr euch um das alles hier kümmern könntet! Das wäre..."

"Aber sicher. Und rufen sie uns an, wenn sie etwas Neues wissen, okay?"

Jack nickte und machte sich auf den Weg in das zwanzig Minuten entfernte Krankenhaus.

***

Mit unzähligen Vorstellungen im Kopf, wie er Daniel vorfinden würde, stürmte Jack in die Notaufnahme und erkundigte sich nach Daniel. Eine Schwester deutete ihm an, sich doch zu setzen und dass sie die behandelnde Ärztin über sein Kommen informieren würde. Wieder vergingen Minuten mit unnötigem Warten und Bildern, die nicht aus seinem Geist verschwinden wollten. Jack machte sich Vorwürfe. Was wäre gewesen, wenn General Hammond auf Daniel verzichtet hätte? Er läge nicht hier. Was wäre gewesen, wenn Jack im Mountain geblieben und Sam mit Teal'c schon mal vorgefahren wäre? Daniel läge nicht hier. Warum waren sie nicht zusammen gefahren oder hätten in Colorado Springs die Weihnachtsfeiertage verbracht? Weshalb hatte er nur darauf bestanden nach Minnesota zu fahren? War er egoistisch? Es war zum verrückt werden. Immer traf es diesen außergewöhnlich starken und mutigen Menschen, der es stets schaffte sich wieder aufzuraffen, wenn er noch so oft am Boden lag. Könnte er doch nur mit ihm tauschen. In einiger Entfernung sah Jack eine Ärztin auf ihn zukommen und lief ihr die letzten Meter entgegen.

"Sie sind Mr. O'Neill?" lächelte die junge Frau, sichtlich überrascht, dass es sich bei Jack um einen etwas älteren Herrn handelte und nicht gemäß ihrer Erwartungen um einen etwa gleichaltrigen Mann, so wie der Patient es war.

"Ja. Können sie mir sagen was passiert ist und wie es um ihn steht?" fiel Jack mit der Tür ins Haus.

"Also ich bin Dr. Thompson, die behandelnde Ärztin."

"Sehr erfreut!"

"Um auf ihre erste Frage zurück zu kommen, hatte ihr Freund mit dem Auto einen frontalen Zusammenstoß mit einem Baum, nachdem er einem auf der Straße liegendem Baum ausweichen musste. Dabei hat er sich eine leichte Unterkühlung, eine Kopfwunde und einen angebrochenen Knöchel zugezogen. Abgesehen davon geht es ihm gut. Er hatte Glück im Unglück."

"Gott sei Dank. Kann ich zu ihm?" kam es erleichtert von Jack.

"Gut, ausnahmsweise. Aber nur fünf Minuten, es kann durchaus sein, dass er jetzt schläft." erklärte Dr. Thompson und brachte Jack zu Daniel.

Leise betrat der Colonel das Zimmer, indem Daniel lag, und die Ärztin ließ ihn allein. Jack näherte sich dem Bett und ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen, als er erkannte, dass Daniel, der schlief, nichts Schlimmeres passiert war. Ein großes Pflaster zierte Daniel' Stirn über dem linken Auge und sein rechter Fuß trug einen leichten Gips. Jacks Gesichtszüge entspannten sich sichtlich, es war alles nur halb so schlimm, ganz anders als in seiner Fantasie. Er setzte sich neben das Bett auf einen Stuhl, nahm die Hand von Daniel in die seine und streichelte sanft dessen Gesicht, dankte Gott dafür, dass er noch etwas mehr Zeit mit dem jungen Archäologen verbringen durfte. Jack versprach morgen mit den anderen wieder zu kommen und verließ, auf Geheiß der Schwester, das Zimmer und informierte Sam und Teal'c noch im Hinausgehen über Daniels Zustand.

***

Am darauf folgenden Morgen erwachte Daniel und stellte fest, dass er in einem weichen Bett lag. Langsam öffnete er die Augen, musste allerdings blinzeln, weil das Neonlicht ihn fürchterlich blendete. Allmählich gewöhnte er sich an die Helligkeit, die keinen Augenblick später einer angenehmeren Lichtstärke wich, da das Licht gelöscht wurde. Plötzlich roch Daniel einen köstlichen Duft, der bis eben noch nicht da gewesen war. So setzte er sich auf und schaute sich um, dabei entdeckte er einen Tisch in der Ecke. Darauf stand ein beleuchteter cirka ein Meter hoher Weihnachtsbaum, daneben ein Teller voller Plätzchen, ein Teller mit anderen Leckereien und auch Dinge, die zu einem ausgiebigen Frühstück gehörten, erkannte er. Im ganzen Raum waren auch noch Kerzen aufgestellt, welche die Räumlichkeit in eine angenehme Atmosphäre tauchten. Sein Blick schweifte weiter durch das Zimmer, bis er an der Tür inne hielt. Jack stand im Türrahmen und beobachtete Daniels Reaktion auf diese Überraschung. Er selbst musste sich bei den Schwestern ganz schön ins Zeug legen und seinen ganzen Charme spielen lassen, dass sie diesbezüglich mal eine Ausnahme machten. Aber ein Lächeln seines Archäologen war das alle mal wert. Dennoch sah er in dessen Augen eine gewisse Traurigkeit. Jack näherte sich Daniel und nahm auf der Bettkante platz. Lächelnd.

"Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, weißt du das?" sprach Jack sanft und bestimmt.

"Daran ist nur dieser blöde Baum schuld. Es tut mir leid, Jack, dass ich euch Weihnachten verdorben habe!" entgegnete Daniel schuldbewusst traurig.

"Hast du nicht, Daniel. Wichtig ist nur, dass es dir gut geht. Glaubst du etwa, ein Weihnachten ohne dich würde mir gefallen?" sah er den Jüngeren liebevoll an.

"Wirklich nicht?" flüsterte Daniel.

"Ganz sicher. Du bist mir wichtiger als Weihnachten und weißt du warum? Weil ich dich liebe und ich dich nicht mehr verlieren möchte, dass täte ich nicht verkraften!" sprach Jack, sah Daniel dabei fest in die blauen Augen, strich ihm sacht über die Wange und legte schließlich seine Lippen sanft auf die von Daniel, verharrten in einem zarten innigen Kuss. Vergaßen völlig die Umwelt. Die Zeit stand buchstäblich still. Drehten sich in ihrer Welt voller Verständnis, Zuneigung, Vertrauen und Liebe. Den Moment mit jeder Faser ihrer beider Körper auskostend, nicht loslassend und verinnerlichend. Leidenschaft und die Nähe des anderen spürend. Berührungen genießend.

Dieser Moment blieb nicht ungesehen, als die beiden anderen das Zimmer betraten. Ihnen bot sich ein unerwartetes Bild, was nur allzu verständlich war. Aber dennoch dachten die beiden nicht, dass es falsch sei. Sam verstand nun auch die ganzen Szenarien und Situationen, die sie nicht einzuordnen fähig war. Jacks spontane Gefühlswandlungen, Daniels ruhiges Auftreten, wenn Jack mal wieder stresste oder auch die Wutausbrüche auf der letzten Mission - auch auf denen davor - oder im SGC vor drei Tagen. Das alles machte erst jetzt, nachdem sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, wem sie Jacks Veränderung verdankten, einen Sinn, obwohl sie gelegentlich so eine gewisse Ahnung verspürte. Auch die Tatsache, dass die beiden vehement darauf bestanden, dass sie und Teal'c Weihnachten mit ihnen zusammen feiern sollten, passte ins Schema. Sie gönnte Jack und Daniel ihr Glück und dass die beiden ihnen so sehr vertrauten, machte Sam stolz. Teal'c zeigte seine Zustimmung mit seinem typischen Nicken und der hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Ein zaghaftes Räuspern beendete die innige Zweisamkeit und Jack und Daniel blickten in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde, die Verständnis und Zustimmung ausdrückten. So mussten sie kein weiteres Wort darüber verlieren, was sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte, obwohl ein anderer Ort zum Offenbaren besser gewesen wäre. Die Angst, Teal'c und Sam würden auf ihrer beider Geständnis mit Ablehnung reagieren, löste sich in Rauch auf. Beide konnten sich auf ihre Verschwiegenheit verlassen, das Geheimnis war bei ihren Kameraden, ihren Freunden, ihrer Familie 1000%ig sicher aufgehoben. Das Versteckspiel hatte endlich ein Ende! Ungeniert zog Jack Daniel nochmals in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss voller Hingabe.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Daniel!"

"Frohe Weihnachten, Jack!"

ENDE

© 2007 Harumi20


End file.
